


Super non generic soulmate au

by Joir3C (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Joir3C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a soulmate au where your dreams are flashbacks to your soulmate's previous lives. So you have dreams about young Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart growing up in Germany and the only thing you can do is hope that someday you meet someone who dreams about young Maria Constanze Mozart, and the two of you will live happily ever after.</p><p>Lol life aint that easy sucka u got a looong way to go to get to happily ever after MUAHAHAHA i love being an author</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super non generic soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL!!! This is a super non generic soulmate au that everyone needs!!! Please leave feedback for me, whether you hate it, like it, or are indifferent!!! I want to know what I can do better!!! Besides not post stuff after I have a bunch of caffine!!! Note: Italics, Korean!!! Regular font, English!!! Words: 1399!!!

When you went to bed that night, you were already stressed. You needed sleep, but you were really tired of dreaming in German. REALLY tired of dreaming in German.  
You'd done your research. You knew that the dreams you had been having were of a young Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a musical genious, but also a previous reincarnation of your soulmate.  
Now, you weren't necessarily COMPLAINING about the fact that your soulmate was an incredibly famous composer back in the day, but you kind of wished he spoke English growing up. Heck, you'd be fine if he spoke a bit of Korean or Japanese at least, since your dad's parents had lived both those places and you knew some if the basics. But NO, your soulmate's 18th century version just HAD to speak German. And Italian, and French, and Latin. He spoke English, yes, but he spoke other languages more often. The combinations of all those languages gave you a MAJOR headache, making your sleep almost more stressful that being awake.  
You were really considering posting a question on Yahoo Answers™, looking for someone who was having flashbacks of Maria Constanze Mozart, Wolfgang's wife, but that seemed a bit desparate and you didn't want anyone accusing you of lying about having a famous soulmate for attention.  
So instead, you tried to be content by looking up Mozart in the news every morning to see if anyone had claimed to be soulmates with his spouse and checking the media for new talented composers. So far, you hadn't had much luck, but you were doing all you could.  
When you woke up the next morning, your phone showed three missed calls from your grandma. You were confused, since she didn't speak English,and therefore never really talked to you. You typed her number into your phone, waiting for the line to connect.  
"Hello? Is everything okay, grandma?"  
"Have you checked the news yet this morning? Mozart's spouse has been claimed, just a few hous ago."  
It felt like your heart stopped for a minute. You were confusex, you didn't know your grandma had been keeping up with the news on your potential soulmate.  
"Grandma, how do you know?"  
"He's Korean! Quite a catch, if I do say so myself. Rumor has it that he'll be Korea's number one composer-producer within the next year, and he's only twenty. Look him up! Hurry!"  
You pulled your laptop open and frantically typed in the password, wondering just how lucky you must be that he actually spoke a language you knew. Typing 'Mozart' into the search box in Korean, you saw the top results and finally allowed yourself to believe fully. You didn't think he'd be the kind to lie about something like this because it all matched up; musical prodigy, genious composer, and he even looked like your type.  
Instantly, though, your mood soured. You saw results lining up for pages, of girls claiming that they had Mozart flashbacks. There was no way for this to work out. He'd never believe you, he already had so many girls claiming to be his soulmate. You'd get swept away by the crowds of fangirls trying to get with him. He'd probably never know who his soulmate actually was, with all these liars clamoring after him.  
You almost felt worse for him than you did for yourself. You, while you would probably never be able to enjoy a relationship with him, at least knew who he was. He would never be able to tell the difference between his soulmate and a liar.  
As you read the articles about how his soulmate was revealed to the world, you felt worse and worse. Apparently a staff member overheard him talking in the studio as he walked by and reported it to a tabloid. After being confronted on an interview about whether or not it was true, he did not deny it. Instead, he said he was reluctant to make any formal announcement about his soulmate to refrain from causing drama among fangirls or be accused of trying to boost his popularity by having a connection with one of the composing greats. Once again, the interviewer asked him if it was true, and he said yes.  
How awful. The rest of his life he would probably never get confirmation about his real soulmate, and he didn't even have a choice in the matter. You were actually pretty angry about it.  
After assuring your grandma that yes, you had seen the news now and yes, you'd check out his music, you pulled up youtube. It was time to see if he really was a musical genious.  
Four hours later, you knew that yes indeed, he could compose and produce amazing works. Not only that, but he could sing and dance better than almost every American pop star you could name, and he wasn't half bad at rapping, either. For a brief moment you tried to picture Mozart rapping and dancing the way your soulmate could, and you laughed out loud, almost falling off the bed.  
Noticing how half your day was already gone, you decided to get up and call your mom. You weren't sure if your grandma had spread the news among your relatives yet or not, but if she had, your mother would be furious if you didnt call her the same day you found out.  
As soon as the call connected, your mom was ranting at you.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT CALL ME FOR FIVE HOURS I'VE BEEN WAITING BY THE PHONE EVER SINCE YOUR GRANDMA CALLED ME THIS MORNING!!!"  
"Mom, calm down, I was looking him up. It wouldn't do much good to call you if I had no idea who he was, right?"  
Your mom sighed deeply. You could almost see her shaking her head in frustration. "You still could have CALLED, though, just to let me know. Anyways, thats not important. I bought you backstage passes to their next concert in May-"  
"Mom! Their next concert is in Malaysia, and I have work! How am I going to go? Remember the last family reunion I missed out on because they wouldn't give me time off?"  
"Don't worry so much, dear, I've already talked to your boss. He's not only going to give you that week off, but he said he'd give you an indefinitely long vacation! Isn't it great?"  
Oh no. Oh NO. Did your mom just say what you think she did? Did she just do what you think she did? Because it sounds a lot like your boss might be firing you. And it sounds a lot like it might be your mom's fault.  
"Mom that's not great, that sounds horrible! I have to pay rent somehow, theres no way to do that if I don't have a job!"  
"Don't worry so much sweetie, I have it all figured out. After he meets you, you can move in with him, and you won't have to pay rent!"  
You couldn't believe it. You always knew your family was crazy, but this was taking it to a whole new level. First, you realize that your grandmother keeps up with twenty year old kpop stars, then you realize that your mother is so terribly naive that it doesn't seem possible. And you hadn't even called your dad or your grandpa yet. Who knows what their reactions would be? You shudder. Definitely not looking forward to that.  
"Your father arranged the plane tickets, and your grandparents are going with you and paying for the hotel. No negotiations! You're going and thats final. Start packing, your grandparents said that you guys can stay for two weeks, to make sure you have time to follow him after the concerts. You leave in a week. Love you! Kisses! Bye!"  
She. Did. NOT. Just hang up on you. No no no! You couldn't believe it. You lose your job, your parents force you to stalk your celebrity soulmate, and theres a zero percent chance any of this will work out. 

T-minus seven days until your entire life is doomed.


End file.
